1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a video camera which can be remotely controlled, and more particularly to a video camera having a remote control unit with a view finder.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, the percentage of people who own a video camera has remarably increased. A video camera which is integral with a VTR (video tape recorder) (hereinafter referred to merely as "a video camera") has been widely available on the market.
In the conventional video camera, the view finder is integral with the camera body. Therefore, the photographer (or operator) can photograph objects while observing their images, or observe the reproduced images.
In addition, a video camera is well known in the art which is so designed that, in order to increase the range of application, it has a remote control function so that it can be remotely operated.
However, a video camera has not been proposed in the art in which a view finder is installed on its remote control unit, because it is impossible to make the remote control unit with the view finder into a compact unit.
However, in order to avoid photographic failures during the remote control operation of the video camera, it is necessary to confirm whether or not the image of the object is acceptable.